


Eternally Bound

by prettyvillain



Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Loving Marriage, No Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: “Careful, I saw how much of that wine you took with your meal.” she teases as he stumbles with her in tow. The pair of them chuckle together, berry-flavoured kisses littered between their idle chatter.It's the evening of the best day of their lives and they know exactly how to bring it to a satisfying end.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952359
Kudos: 14





	Eternally Bound

When their hands meet and their fingers entwine together, the soft clink of metal rings out like a chapel bell as their newly donned wedding bands tap each other. It’s such an odd feeling, to belong to someone, but there’s not a part of this which feels wrong. In fact, as cliché as one may see it, this feels more like the work of fate itself than anything else. 

The service has long since ended and Ardbert was quick to steal his new blushing bride from the scene; strong arms making easy work of lifting her dainty silk-clad frame up against his chest before carrying her away. Some traditions are simply so corny that they feel like an _obligation_.

And now they dance in the middle of their shared room, amongst white and pink floral gifts and banners etched with illustrations of their union. Of Ardbert and Calista and of endless, eternal love. 

“ _Careful_ , I saw how much of that wine you took with your meal.” she teases as he stumbles with her in tow. The pair of them chuckle together, berry-flavoured kisses littered between their idle chatter. 

“I’ve much to celebrate. Didn’t you hear, I’m a married man now, and not just to _any_ old girl either.” A cheeky grind suits him so well, she notes, but the flushed pink of his cheeks is far too sweet for such a cocky expression to catch her off-guard. His infatuation remains ever apparent. 

“Is that so?” She asks as an eyebrow raises. “Well, she’s quite the lucky lady in that case.” Indeed, she is. They twirl about as their dance comes to an end, with Calista spinning gently before her hands press against the cabinet to steady herself. 

The world spins beautifully and she feels caught within an endless spiral of wonder. 

“Aye, reckon she’s _far_ too good for me actually. Some might ask what a girl like that might want with a guy like me.” He follows and leans against her, pressing her against the drawers before recapturing her smile with a kiss. “I’ve learned to count my blessings, really. Cherish her daily, in case she slips away one day.” 

With his words, he brushes his palms along her waist. There’s far too much fabric to feel her skin, so he moves lower until he can ride that wedding gown up and glide his fingers against her thigh. Already he can feel her shiver. 

“I wouldn’t worry about such a thing.” Calista exhales with her heart already pounding beneath her bodice. “I’m certain she has no reason to wander, no reason to throw away the result of such fortune” 

With his free hand, Ardbert tilts her chin aloft. For a moment they simply gaze into one another’s eyes, snared by the adoration swelling within them both. How easy it is to fall in love, again and again, with the one person for whom you are made. They kiss again, again and again, over and over as if it is the very first time stuck on repeat. 

Calista can feel her husband’s hands lifting at her dress, as if he means to remove it, but her own gentle fingers glide over his. “No, my love. Leave it **on** , will you.” The words are so quiet that they are almost a whisper, but her knowing smile is enough to almost send him tumbling backwards. 

“Of course, love. It is a _pretty_ dress after all... “ He finds no reason to protest and lifts her up once more, allowing her to take a seat atop their dresser. It’s the perfect height, as they already know, for him to come between her legs and keep their bodies flushed together. 

Ardbert feels no need to shed himself of his suit then, something Calista is in two minds about really. As much as she did adore brushing her fingers over every muscle and scar, every burn or freckle, seeing him all dressed up like this was quite a rare treat. Suit and tie, with a tight white shirt across his chest — he is _always_ handsome of course, but right now he exerts a different sort of beauty.

Instead of pulling his pants away entirely, he fiddles with the buckle for a moment and pulls his cock free of them; shuffling away the hem of Calista’s dress and hooking a finger around the base of her underwear. “You alright?” He asks, a sort of gruff tone attached but genuine concern leaking through his careful gaze.

Calista nods and hooks her legs around his waist to urge him on. “Yes darling.” And he’s brushing the tip of himself against her, roaming his cockhead against the excited wetness she’s already glistening with. He’s yet to push inside and she’s already letting a soft moan tumble from her lips and against his ear as he leans over to kiss her neck. 

“Yeah…” He guides himself inside and slowly fills her, slowly stretches her out around his dick as her body draws him in. Always so inviting, with her warmth and delicious wetness Ardbert cannot help but fall into. He’s in love with every inch of her, inside and out she has him snared well and truly. But like a man addicted, he cannot turn away. Would not even think to do so. Not when she loves him so dearly and fits his cock so perfectly. 

“Mhm, Ardbert.” She hums before a whine is wrangled from her lips, feeling his cock begin to thrust deeper inside. He takes such good care of her, _always_ ensuring she’s left squirming and cumming before even thinking of pulling away. She knows their future will be filled with much of the same, of him taking time to pleasure her in every way she adores, and with her doing the same for him.

This is to be their first night together as husband and wife, fucking in the pretty clothes of their wedding day with Calista reaching for the brown curls of his hair and Ardbert keeping a steady yet gentle hold of his wife’s hips as he plows into her. 

He keeps readjusting the hem of her dress to keep it out of harm’s way; sliding it up and along her thigh where he wraps his fingers around her slender legs and drives his cock in quicker. She tightens with every jittered thrust, every time his cock reaches that inch deeper, threatening to spill release inside of her at any moment.

It’s easy for him to tell when she’s close, regardless of how much louder her moans become, or how more urgently she begins to whisper his name. _Ardbert, Ardbert please_ , she says, his name a prayer upon her lips as she begs him _do not slow down, don’t stop, please… **do not stop** — _

Ardbert can feel her body reacting as she edges closer. How her pussy squeezes him as often as a racing heartbeat, desperate to keep him as deep inside as she can get him. Filling her over and over until he is ready to burst. And then she does cum, hard, sobbing out with pure bliss with nails scraping his neck and her head thrown back. 

Just a few seconds of her pussy tightening around him and he knows he’s going to cum soon after, unable to stop himself from fucking inside of her warmth and spilling his own inside of her. As he chases that euphoria, Calista moves her head back towards him and their foreheads meet in a damp and sweaty haze, their breathing both shallow and ragged. 

With his teeth clenched and his mind a foggy mess of pleasure, his orgasm steals his steadiness away and the pair sway against the dresser, Ardbert bucking his hips as best he can as his cock pools cum within her. 

A comfortable silence broken only by the haggard breaths keeping their lips parted stretches out between them. They share another kiss, smiling against one another as they remain together like this for a few moments. Trapped within such a perfect moment of bliss. Ardbert allows the hem of the wedding dress to fall slightly and Calista moves her arms to wrap around his back. 

“To bed, if you don’t mind sir.” 

“ _Anything_ for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests for Kinktober! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
